Guardiãs girls 2
by lili hawkeye
Summary: os espelhos mágicos do reikai foram pegos pelas garotas do kaleidostar e cabe ao time Urameshi agora com Jin Shishiwakamaru e os demais do Makai a resgatálos. KS SM YYH Negima!


Guardiãs Girls

1º capítulo: o passado

Em um passado muito distante...

Existe uma dimensão mágica chamada Magix que é dividida em três mundos: Alfea, onde vive as fadas e as sailors, Angelynum, onde vive os arcanjos e anjos, e por último, Torre Nebulosa onde vive Caos e seus subordinados.

Em Torre Nebulosa...

Caos- Então esses são os youkais Johnny?

Johnny- sim mestra... Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Suzako...

Jin- estamos ao seu dispor Senhora Caos.

Caos- quero que matem 5 anjos... Johnny entregue as fotos de cada uma para cada um deles.

Johnny- sim. - ele entrega para cada um uma foto - essas sãos os anjos que terão que matar.

Suzako- Sarah o anjo do trovão...

Suzuki- Anna o anjo da terra...

Shi- Mia o anjo da água...

Touya- Aya o anjo do gelo...

Jin- e Rosetta o anjo do ar...

Caos- essa é a principal...

Johnny- ela é filha do arcanjo-rei...

Jin- podem ter certeza de que mataremos elas.

Enquanto isso em Angelynum...

Rosetta- ai... Estou cansada - se sentando debaixo de uma árvore - acho que vou dormir um pouco..

Só que Rosetta, o anjo do ar, não percebe que Jin, seu futuro assassino, está observando-a de cima daquela árvore.

Jin- então esse é o anjo que tenho que matar... - ele dá um sorriso - mas ela tem um rostinho tão angelical... Tão inofensivo... Por que a senhora Caos quer que eu a mate? - ele desce da árvore e toca no rosto do anjo - sua pele é tão macia...

De repente Rosetta acorda.

Rosetta- Ah! - assustada- q-quem é você?

Jin- acalme-se... - acalmando-a - não vou lhe fazer mal algum...

Rosetta- quem é você?

Jin- me chamo Jin, anjo... Você é o anjo do ar?

Rosetta- como sabe?

Jin- a Senhora Caos me falou de você...

Rosetta- você trabalha para Caos? - pegando seus leques - você veio aqui me matar?

Jin- a princípio sim... Mas... Não vou cumprir as ordens dela... Adeus, Anjo! - ele some -

Rosetta- Jin! Espere! - ele não vai cumprir as ordens de Caos... Mas por que ele não vai cumprir? Tenho que avisar às outras... Com certeza Caos colocou outros homens atrás delas.

No castelo do Arcanjo-rei...

Layla- Já estamos aqui Anjo do ar...

Rosetta- que bom amigas que vocês estão aqui. - apreensiva - chamei todas aqui pois quero dar um aviso importante...

Mia- pode falar...

Rosetta- quando eu descansei debaixo de uma árvore apareceu um homem que se chama Jin. Ele trabalha para Caos. Mas ele não me atacou. Creio que Caos colocou homens atrás de vocês também amigas.

Anna- então isso significa que teremos que ficar em alerta.

Rosetta- sim... Quero que andem armadas pois creio que os outros não serão tão bonzinhos quanto Jin.

Aya- pode deixar Rosetta.

Mia- licença que vou tomar um banho na cachoeira.

Rosetta- tome cuidado Mia.

Mia vai.

Na cachoeira...

Mia- Melody fique aqui... - deixando ela atrás de uma pedra -

Enquanto isso um dos youkai, Shishiwakamaru, está observando.

Mia tira sua roupa e entra na água.

Shishiwakamaru vai até o bebê que começa a chorar.

Mia- Melody por que você está chorando? - ela sai da água - Ah! - ela coloca o vestido na frente de seu corpo - Você é um dos homens que trabalha para Caos?

Shi- Homens? - debochando - nós somos youkais, anjo.

Mia- youkais? - com medo - são do Makai... - ela coloca sua roupa sendo observada atentamente por Shishiwakamaru - Irei lutar com você! - e surge um tridente em sua mão -

Shi - ótimo... - ele tira sua espada da bainha - se é isso que você quer!

Os dois começam a lutar.

Shi- você é boa!

Mia- não sou a única!

Só que Mia se distrai e Shishiwakamaru tira o tridente de sua mão.

Shi- está desarmada. - ele a ataca e ela cai - agora te matarei!

Quando ia matá-la, Melody começa a chorar.

Shi- você de novo? - ele vai até Melody e mira sua espada nela - morra!

Mia- não! Me mate no lugar dela!

Shishiwakamaru vai até Mia e vê bondade em seus olhos.

Shi- eu não entendo... - colocando sua espada na bainha - por que Caos quer eu mate você? Você não tem maldade no olhar - ele estende a mão para Mia que fica com medo - não tenha medo... Eu te ajudo a levantar... - Mia dá a mão para Shishiwakamaru que a levanta - Por que Caos quer tanto matar vocês?

Mia- Caos quer dominar toda a dimensão mágica... Não só ela como o Ningenkai, o Reikai e o Makai. Mas para isso ela tem que matar a gente e o Arcanjo-rei.

Shi- entendo... Adeus!

Mia- espere!

Shishiwakamaru olha para Mia.

Mia- me diga seu nome...

Shi- me chamo Shishiwakamaru.

Mia- prazer Shishiwakamaru. Me chamo Mia...

Shishiwakamaru vai embora.

No castelo do Arcanjo-rei...

No quarto do anjo do ar...

Rosetta- então você também foi atacada?

Mia- sim... Só que ele também não me matou... E eles são youkais...

Rosetta- se minha mãe fica sabendo vai ficar uma fera... Em Angelynum não é permitida a entrada de youkais.

Mia- mas o youkai que me atacou tinha tanto uma aparência humana... Ele é frio. Ele ia matar a Melody.

Os outros anjos chegam carregando Aya.

Rosetta- o que aconteceu?

Anna- Aya foi atacada por um youkai.

Sarah- sim... Eu e a Aya estávamos juntas quando dois youkais surgiram em nossa frente. Um do trovão, Suzako e um do gelo, Touya. Mas o do gelo não queria matar Aya... Então o Suzako atacou a Aya.

Mia- só falta você Anna...

Anna- mas como vocês disseram eles são do bem.

Rosetta- esse tal de Suzako não é. E o que vai lhe atacar pode não ser do bem.

Anna- vou dar uma saída.

Mia- tome cuidado.

Anna vai.

Na cachoeira...

Anna- terei que tirar minha máscara... - ela tira sua máscara-

Suzuki- para quem usa roupas de homem até que é uma mulher bonita.

Anna- Ah! Quem é você?

Suzuki- me chamo Suzuki, anjo.

Anna- você é um dos youkais que está trabalhando para Caos?

Suzuki- sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não irei lhe matar. Não entendo por que Caos quer tanto matar vocês... Seu nome é Anna certo?

Anna- sim...

Suzuki- foi um prazer enorme lhe conhecer, Anna.

Ele some.

Anna vai em direção ao castelo.

No castelo...

No quarto do anjo do ar...

Rosetta- então ele não te atacou?

Anna- não e ele viu o meu rosto.

Mia- viu? E você não o atacou?

Anna- ele tinha um rosto tão bondoso... Resolvi deixar ele ir.

Sarah- mas eu fico me perguntando... O que acontecerá a eles se Caos descobrir que eles não mataram a gente?

Aya- com certeza irá matá-los.

Rosetta- não podemos deixar que isso aconteça garotas. Eles vão morrer por nossa culpa.

Anna- eu estou nem aí. Seria melhor eles voltarem para o Makai de onde eles não deveriam ter saído.

Mia- eu não penso assim Anna. Acho que Rosetta tem razão.

Rosetta- todas concordam comigo?

Aya, Sarah e Mia- sim!

Anna- tudo bem... Eu ajudo...

Em torre nebulosa...

No castelo de Caos...

Johnny- Seus incompetentes! Sabem o que Caos irá fazer com vocês assim que ela acordar? Vocês serão mortos!

Caos- Johnny, alguma novidade daqueles youkais... Ah... Vocês estão aí... Já fizeram o que mandei.

Jin- não e não iremos obedecê-la Caos!

Caos- como ousa me enfrentar?

Suzuki- não entendo por que quer tanto matá-las!

Shi- eu sei muito bem... O anjo da água me falou que Caos quer dominar a dimensão mágica, o Reikai, o Ningenkai e... o Makai.

Os youkais- o quê?

Caos- Johnny os mate!

Johnny- sim senhora!

Caos vai embora.

Os youkais lutam contra Johnny e, muitos feridos, conseguem fugir.

Em Angelynum...

No castelo...

Arcanjo-rei- Minha filha, terei que fazer uma longa viagem. Enquanto isso, Hélios tomará de conta de você e o anjo do trovão também.

Rosetta- sim mamãe.

Rosetta vai para o seu quarto junto com Sarah.

No quarto...

Alguém bate à janela...

Rosetta vê.

Rosetta- Jin!- ela abre a janela e o youkai cai em seus braços - Jin! O que houve? Fala comigo!

Jin- a Caos descobriu que nós não matamos os anjos e mandou Johnny nos Matar. Lutamos contra ele e conseguimos fugir, mas eu e meus amigos estamos muito machucados.

Rosetta- Sarah, chame o Hélios aqui agora. Somente ele tem o poder de cura tão avançado.

Sarah- mas...

Rosetta- rápido!

Sarah- tá bom.

Pouco depois, Sarah entra com Hélios.

Hélios- Anjo mandou me chamar?

Rosetta- Hélios quero que cure ele o mais rápido possível.

Hélios- quem é ele?

Sarah- longa história... Depois lhe explicamos Hélios.

Hélios- tudo bem. - ele usa seu poder de cura para curar Jin - pronto anjo. Ele já está curado.

Rosetta- agora podemos explicar.

Com a ajuda de Jin, Sarah e Rosetta explicam tudo a Hélios.

Hélios- mas o problema é... E quando o arcanjo-rei voltar?

Rosetta- eu dou um jeito. Mas ele tem que ficar aqui!

Sarah- Hélios será que você não pode ceder seu quarto pra ele?

Hélios- tudo bem. Ele fica no meu quarto.

Jin- Anjo eu não sei nem como agradecer...

Rosetta- assim que tudo se resolver você e seus amigos terão que voltar para o Makai. Aqui em Angelynum não é permitido a entrada de youkais.

Jin- sim... Nós voltaremos para o Makai.

Hélios- venha comigo, Jin. Vou lhe mostrar onde é meu quarto.

Jin- Sim...

Jin e Hélios vão.

Sarah- ele é um bom rapaz né Rosetta?

Rosetta- sim... Mas é uma pena que ele tenha que voltar...

Sarah- parece que alguém está encantada...

Rosetta- claro que não... Sabe muito bem que o romance entre um anjo e um youkai é proibido. Só espero que as outras se lembrem disso.

Sarah- Vou fazer compras para o jantar de nosso convidado.

Rosetta- está bem.

Sarah vai.

Na cidade...

Sarah- o que será que o Jin gosta de comer?

Depois de comprar tudo para o jantar, ao passar por um beco, ela sente uma energia do trovão bem fraquinha.

Sarah- será que é o Suzako?

Ela entra no beco.

No beco...

Sarah- Suzako! - ela larga as compras e vai até ele - Você está bem?

Suzako- se afaste de mim anjo... Se não quiser se machucar...

Sarah- não tem perigo... Sou o anjo do trovão esqueceu? Me espere aqui que eu vou comprar mais coisas para o jantar já que teremos mais um convidado.

Ela vai.

Pouco depois ela volta.

Sarah- vou levar você para o castelo do arcanjo-rei.

Suzako- mas como vai me levar para lá?

Sarah- espere... - ela faz um círculo de trovão - de teleporte... Trovão nos leve para o quarto do anjo do ar!

Eles somem.

No castelo...

No quarto de Rosetta...

Sarah e Suzako aparecem.

Rosetta- Sarah!

Sarah- Hélios por favor cuide dele... - ela desmaia.

Hélios- ela sabe que não pode usar o teleporte...

Suzako- ela usou para me trazer aqui...

Hélios o cura.

Rosetta- Hélios leve Sarah para o quarto dela e depois leve Suzako para um quarto de hóspedes.

Hélios- pode deixar anjo.

Hélios pega Sarah nos braço e com suzako vai embora do quarto.

Na cachoeira...

Mia- que energia é essa que está me chamando?

Shi- Anjo... - todo ferido -

Mia- Shishiwakamaru! - ela vai até ele - por que você está todo machucado?

Shi- Caos descobriu tudo e o Johnny quase matou a gente.

Mia- Johnny? Será que...

Shi- você o conhece anjo?

Mia- Shishiwakamaru por acaso esse Johnny usa uma máscara?

Shi- sim... Você o conhece?

Mia- ele é irmão do anjo da Terra e... Ele é o pai da Melody.

Shi- anjo... - ele desmaia -

Mia- ai meu Deus... Terei que levá-lo até o meu castelo...

Ela carrega ele até o fundo do mar.

No castelo das águas...

Mia- Julie, prepare um quarto de hóspedes.

Julie- sim Mia... Mas esse não é o youkai que lhe atacou?

Mia- sim... Mas ele e seus amigos foram quase mortos por Johnny.

Julie- Johnny não é o pai de Melody? Então ele voltou?

Mia- ele nunca esteve fora... Sempre esteve do lado de Caos... Levarei ele para o meu quarto.

Julie- sim Mia.

Mia leva Shishiwakamaru até o seu quarto.

No quarto do anjo...

Enquanto Mia cuidava de Shishiwakamaru, ele acorda.

Mia- acordou...

Shi- onde estou?

Mia- em meu quarto. Trouxe você para o meu castelo.

Shi- você não tem medo de mim?

Mia- apesar de já termos lutado... Eu não tenho medo de você.

Shi- você é a 1ª pessoa que não tem medo de mim... Quer dizer, anjo.

Mia- não tem problema... Pode me chamar de Mia. Eu posso lhe chamar de Shi? É que o seu nome é muito grande.

Shi- sim, Mia. Por que Johnny te abandonou?

Mia- ele não me abandonou. Após a noite que passamos juntos, ele teve que ir embora. Ele foi embora sem se despedir de mim.

Shi- pareceu que ele quis se aproveitar de você.

Mia- depois eu engravidei dele... Só que ele nem sabe que eu tenho uma filha dele.

Shi- por que os moradores de Angelynum têm medo de nós youkais?

Mia- e você ainda pergunta? Os anjos e os arcanjos têm medo de que os youkais os comam.

Shi- nunca aconteceu de um youkai e de um anjo se apaixonarem?

Mia- nunca. Mas se um dia isso acontecer, o Arcanjo-rei corta a cabeça desse anjo e desse youkai.

Shi- sério?

Mia- principalmente se esse anjo engravidar desse youkai.

Shishiwakamaru toca no rosto de Mia deixando ela sem ação e muito vermelha.

Shi- você é muito bonita. Não tem como nenhum youkai não se apaixonar por você do jeito que eu estou me apaixonando.

Mia- é melhor você ir para o quarto de hóspedes - afastando a mão dele de seu rosto.

Shi- Mia, eu...

Mia- por favor Shi... Não faça mais isso. Senão eu mesma posso acabar me apaixonando por você.

Shi- tudo bem eu saio...

Ele sai.

Mia- por que ele fez isso?

Julie- precisa de ajuda Mia?

Mia- preciso falar com você.

Julie- o que houve? - se sentando na cama de Mia -

Mia- aquele youkai... Ele me falou que está apaixonado por mim. O que eu faço Julie?

Julie- não sei... O que você sente por ele?

Mia- não sei...

Anna- Mia...

Mia- Anna o que houve?

Anna- preciso falar com você.

Julie- já estou de saída.

Julie sai.

Mia- o que houve?

Anna- o youkai que me atacou está no meu castelo. E o da Aya tambem.

Mia- o que me atacou também está aqui no quarto hóspedes. Mas Anna... Ele está apaixonado por mim.

Anna- sério?

Mia- sim... Ele se declarou pra mim aqui no meu quarto.

Anna- e não rolou nenhum beijo?

Mia- eu não sei o que sinto por ele. Eu senti algo forte por ele também. Quando ele tocou no meu rosto senti algo forte que não deu pra explicar.

Anna- você está se apaixonando por ele. Está esquecendo meu irmão. Bom eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

Mia- tchau.

Mais tarde...

Mia- o que vai fazer Julie?

Julie- vou levar o jantar do youkai.

Mia- me dá a bandeja. - pegando a bandeja - deixa que eu levo.

No quarto de Shishiwakamaru...

Alguém bate à porta.

Shi- entra...

Mia entra com a bandeja.

Mia- eu lhe trouxe o jantar.

Ela se senta na cama de Shishiwakamaru.

Mia- quero que coma tudo.

Shi- tá... Mia me desculpe por tudo que eu disse no seu quarto...

Mia- Eu pensei bem e descobri que também estou apaixonada pro você...

Shi- sério?

Mia- sim... Agora quero que coma tudo...

Depois de Shi comer tudo.

Mia- tenha uma boa-noite...

Shi- Mia... - ele pega ela pela mão e a puxa deixando ela bem próxima dele - eu quero você. Será que não entende?

Mia- como assim você me quer?

Shi- eu quero você durante essa noite...

Mia- eu tenho medo... Não quero que me abandone...

Shi- eu não vou fazer o que Johnny fez... Ficarei do seu lado durante a noite toda.

Ele a beija e ela retribui.

No castelo do Ar...

No quarto de Jin...

Jin- anjo...

Rosetta- por favor me chame de Rosetta Jin...

Jin- Rosetta... - ele pega na mão dela - eu estou apaixonado por você.

Rosetta- eu também Jin. - vermelha -

Os dois se beijam.

No quarto de Sarah...

Sarah- oi Suzako...

Suzako- já está melhor anjo?

Sarah- me chame de Sarah...

Suzako- está melhor Sarah?

Sarah- sim...

Suzako- muito obrigado... Não tenho nem palavras para lhe agradecer o que você fez por mim.

Sarah- de nada Suzako... Você acha que eu ia deixar você morrer?

Suzako a beija e ela retribui.

No castelo da Terra...

No quarto de Suzuki...

Anna- você sabia que o tal de Shishiwakamaru está apaixonado pela minha amiga Mia?

Suzuki- sério? Pela primeira vez ele está apaixonado... E sua amiga?

Anna- eu acho que ela também está...

Suzuki- Anna se eu dissesse que eu estou apaixonado por você qual seria sua reação?

Anna- Eu diria a mesma coisa.

Os dois se beijam.

No castelo de gelo...

Aya- Touya você está bem?

Touya- melhor agora que você chegou...

Aya- engraçadinho...

Touya- eu amo você.

Aya- hã?

Touya a beija e ela retribui.

Fim do capítulo...

E aí gostaram?

Espero que sim. Mandem seus comentários.

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo: A volta do Time Urameshi!


End file.
